prisonsandlizardsfandomcom-20200214-history
5/12/18 Notes
Bones tried to immediately ride one of the Perytons that Talis is lending to us. She climbed out the window and up the wall to the roof, instead of the obvious stairs. The Perytons are nervous but allow Bones approach. Bones gets on one and it takes off with very little control of it. Rhogar went inside to ask Talis how to ride the Perytons correctly, She pulls out a small silver whistle and the Perytons pay attention. She also offers us her spectral carriage to get to Parnast. We head to Parnast It takes us about an hour to get to Parnast with no issues. Parnast is set on a cliff face, it is a "village". We can see the castle anchored to the mountain floating in the sky above the village at a distance. The Parytons and the Carriage land in the middle of the town and begin to walk towards a closed stable. As we jump of they seem to return back towards Talis' house Reiker asks a nearby resident where a blacksmith would be and where the Inn is. Towards the Inn Rhogar see a shrine and checks it out there are 4 statues, 1 had its face scratched out. The rest of the party heads to the well and talks with city person Daedric who suggests we talk with Capt Othelstan and goes to find him for us. The party notices a guy in a wheel right shop peering at us through a window. Bones and Adrie wave and go to the shop. bones touches stuff and is asked not to touch. He says he wasnt looking for a reason in particular, insight said otherwise. seemed nervous. shoo'd them away basically. We head to the tavern where Capt Othelstan should be sent to see us. As we walk in the tavern goes quiet. The bartender offers us drinks and motions for us to sit down. some drink and eat. Says Lord Marston shold be coming to Parnast soon to hunt. Rhogar stated that we were hunters looking for wolves. Reiker asked for wolf pups. Capt Othelstan shows up and clears the tavern out. He advises how to best enter the castle. Use our robes. but it is heavily fortified. "hail blagothkas" or "Tiamat our mother and straight" are the passcodes for Skyreach. He gets annoyed with us and demands 10K to talk any more. he leaves. butthole. We head to the stables to get some Wyverns. Brocc approaches it likes him. We mount the Wyverns and head towards the castle with a poor plan...no plan. We approach the anchor point on the land and notice a drawbridge connecting the mountain to the castle. We attempt to fly up following the chains. We see sheep, kobolds and other livestock frozen solid on the underside of the island. We get to the end of the chain into a massive tunnel. We see a large crank that would take 2 giants to pull the anchors up. We land and send the Wyverns away. "were here good job everybody" Brocc We go left and run into an adult white dragon, probably Glazahill, he wants food, Brocc offers all his gold and we back quickly. We back track and go up the stairs. The stairs go very high, part way up we can see that it leads to a courtyard. Rhogar tries to scope it out. Rhogar sees the backside of 2 spires w giants . a large courtyard, a long building, kobolds milling about. We skip this and continue up the stairs. The stonework is much nicer at the end of the stiar case. Rhogar sees 4 doors lining the side of a terrace 50'x200', a 30ft tall spire, 1 ahead and 1 to the right. rhogar goes to door number one with doors with no handle carved with stone and ice. pushes to touch the door and the door removes itself. it vanishes. there is a bed and a guest chamber for a giant. There is no movement. there is another opening that opens up towards the sky. a landing platform is on the other side. under the bed, a slab of stone with ice. There is no under the bed. place looks clean and tidy. It doesn't look to be used recently. going to door number 4. this is further along. ogres turn around and then go back to throwing javelins. There is a tower nearby. hear a subtle sound of draconian mumbling. Sighing and more than one voice. Imaginary door. It vanishes and sees a long stone room where 15 - 20 kolbals are resting and sleeping. one is sitting near the doorway. kizzka kolbal that is scared and chatty. doesn't know who oswald. doesn't want to get in trouble. Resmire is usually at the lower courtyard. upper courtyard is for the giants. Kizzka is a servent and gets food and things ready. he doesn't want to get in trouble. Doesn't know if giants are sleeping in the rooms. we start a long rest in giant room #1. Brocc uses his pensive on the giant that runs this city. He sees a giant library with monks and nuns of certain orders of gods. Someone calls his name "Brocc, is that you" Brock sees Brother Aramis, one of his fallen brethren, he says "please dont tell me youre dead too" they talk' Brocc - "im sorry that i had to leave you" he responds "is it still sfe? have you completed our mission?" B-"its safe but i have not completed the mission" A- "what is stopping you?" B - i found another one. A - what? B ' do you konw what this is? A - no we were just supposed to take it to the next place. B - yeah i didnt do that i took it to Phandalin at a temple of Ohgma and was told that it was a piece of thte tablet of fate.A - i dont know what that is" B - i wsa told it was used to destroy the pantheon of Gods hundreds of years ago. A - all the more reason to keep them safe B - i know but i want to find the others A - we were instructed to keep them safe, that information is not for you. B - I know but couldnt i learn form it? A - dont let your ambition cloud your judgement B - maybe youre right A - Can you stay with us? B- i have a new party of people i am with i cannot stay for long" then disappears. Brocc snaps back to reality.